This love,This hate
by delilanah
Summary: this is a half gender swap story: maka is a male and so is soul, they're partners, soul wants to stay partners with maka, maka is his best-friend, but soul starts to get feelings for the male mister and is confused and scared that if maka found out, maka would leave. (YAOI!)) (DISCONTINUED!)
1. Chapter 1

This love, This hate

By delilanah

* * *

><p>CH 1:<p>

Soul sat beside Maka on the couch in the living room of their apartment, Maka was, of course , was reading a book, his ash-blonde hair was shining in the sunlight filtering thru the window. Soul was flipping channels but wasn't really paying attention, he was glancing at the his mister. They where older now, Soul was 19 and Maka was 18. Soul was now a death scythe, but he had insisted that Maka stay his mister. Soul smiled softly. "hello Soul?" fingers snapped and Soul shook his head. "wha?" Soul muttered. "you where starring at me?" Maka said closing his book. 'shit!' thought Soul "o uh…sorry I was zoned out" Soul said with a shrug. "obviously" Maka rolled his eyes. ' such beautiful green eyes….wait, what the hell?' Soul thought and shook his head." Soul are you ok? Your cheeks are red" said the mister putting his hand on the weapons forehead.

Soul brushed Maka's hand away "course I'm ok" he said rolling his eyes. Maka rolled his eyes back and stood up and stretched "what do you want for dinner?" he asked smiling. 'damn that's cute….fuck! What the hell?!' Soul shook his head head again and stood up "I don't care just make something" he said running his fingers thru his snowy hair.

After a lovely meal of Raman noodles, they where back on the couch. "my turn to choose a movie" Soul sneered. Maka whined and huffed softly. Soul looked thru the movies they had and pulled out the scariest and gory one they had. He popped it in and sat next to Maka with a grin. As the movie started his mister glared at him " it's a scary movie isn't it?"

"yup"

"I hate you"

"no you don't"

As the movie went on Maka slowly scooted closer to Soul, Maka hated scary movies. When the monster popped out Maka jumped 5 feet in the air with a squeak. Soul chuckled softly, when the thing jumped out again the ash-blonde buy turned and buried his face right into Soul's chest. Soul blushed and looked at him then slid an arm around Maka "your fine you big baby, you've killed a god damn kishen" Maka blinked and looked at Soul when the weapon put an arm around him" s-shut up, I hate scary movies" he mumbled softly, looking at the taller boy 'fuuuck why are you so cute!?….STOP THINKING WEIRD THOUGHTS! It's not cool' thought Soul. "Soul your red again, are you sure your alright?" Maka asked softly leaning up slightly so his face was close to Soul's "y-yup I'm perfectly! I'm good, it's cool " Soul said quickly blushing more.

Maka narrowed his eyes then sat back down and leaned against Soul burying his face into Soul's chest/ side when ever something popped out.

By the end of the movie, Maka was passed out against him. Soul sighed softly and shifted slightly and picked up his mister bridle style, the boy was smaller and much lighter then Soul so it was easy. He took Maka to his room and lay him down "good night Maka" he said softly and ran his fingers thru Maka's soft hair gently, then turned and walked outnand to his own room.

AN: ive been wanting to write this so i did please read and review! i dont know when im going to update or how long this is going to be :3


	2. Chapter 2

This love, This hate

By delilanah

CH 2:

* * *

><p>Soul woke to someone poking his chest, he opened his eyes to meet bright green ones "come Soul get up!" said Maka. "alright cutie" mumbled<p>

Soul sleepily. "what did you just call me?" Maka asked blushing. Soul jolted up his face bright red "I said alright criticizer!" he said quickly. Maka blinked a few times "alright, well breakfast is ready" he said straightening up and walking out. "fuuuuck" hissed Soul "I can't believe I said that out load what the hell is wrong with me?" he got up and changed into black basketball shorts and a red shirt with his symbol on it. He then walked out and to the kitchen. Maka was sitting at the table eating pancakes, soul's favorite breakfast food. Maka looked up and smiled "Tsubaki called and invited us to go to clubbing with the gang tonight, wanna go?" he asked. Soul shrugged "sure". Maka smiled and pulled out his phone and texted his friend. Soul began to stuff his face with food happily. Maka finished his food and put his plate in the sink "your turn to do dishes" he said looking at the albino weapon who whined softly.

* * *

><p>Soul was sitting on the couch with blackstar waiting for Tsubaki and Maka. Soul was wearing a red shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans, he had spiked bracelets on his wrists and a black dog collar around his neck. "what do you think?" said a voice and Soul looked over and blinked. Maka wore a black shirt with black skinny jeans, caution tape was wrapped loosely around his waist, a tight studded collar was around his neck he wore a black fedora with caution tape wrapped around it, his emerald eyes where outlined in black, around his wrists was more caution tape. Soul gulped and just kinda starred at his mister "y-you look good Maka" he muttered. "DAMN TSUBAKI!" said B*s loudly. Tsubaki was in a small black dress and her long raven hair in curls. B*s jumped up "lets go grinding!". Soul rolled his eyes "you'll be the only one".<p>

* * *

><p>Maka was sitting at the bar with Soul, every one else had run onto the dance floor, even Crona. Maka was downing his 4th drink and was pretty damn tipsy. "ok Maka, no more" Soul said. Maka whined softly but shrugged, he then giggled "Soul! Let's go dance!" Maka said, his words slurred slightly, he grabbed the albinos hand and dragged him into the dance floor, people grinding to the bass of the song. Maka begin to sway his hips to the beat his hands in the air. Soul gulped and watched his misters hips swing. "come on Soul, dance!" Maka said putting his hands on Soul's shoulders.' geez he's wasted' thought Soul. Maka pouted and grabbed Soul's hands and put them on his waist then put his hands back on Soul's shoulders and swayed his hips again. Soul blushed and grinned and pulled Maka close to him and swayed with him, mouthing the words to the song.<p>

Soul thought it was 'Bad Romance'. Maka continued to sway and wrapped his arms around Soul's neck. Soul grinned and turned Maka around and pulled the mister to his chest and put his arms around Maka's waist. Maka put his hands on the albinos and began to grin against him. Soul groaned softly in Maka's ear and squeezed his sides. Maka squeaked softly and turned his head so it was at Soul's neck. Soul grinned and moved his hand up and spread his fingers across Maka's chest. Maka continued to grind against his weapon occasionally licking his neck, making the weapon groan more.

After a while Soul couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed Maka's chin and forced his face up and pressed his lips to the misters, he tasted like alcohol and sweat. Maka blushed and lifted one hand and put it on Soul's cheek. Soul pulled away and grinned "home now?"

"damn right" purred Maka with a grin.

* * *

><p>AN: hahaha you where so close but know you must wait! HAHAHAHA!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This love, This hate

By delilanah

AN: WARNING! Lemony! Avert your eyes small ones!

* * *

><p>CH 3:<p>

Soul was driving back to the apartment on his bike, Maka sitting behind him, playing with Soul's belt loops. The white haired weapon glanced back at the drunk boy. ' what the hell is wrong with me? I kissed him! I'm not gay!' he thought to himself and kept driving. Maka giggled in his ear and nibbled it causing him to shiver "Maka don't do that I'm driving" he said. "I'll do it when we get home" Maka said in his ear with a drunken giggle. Soul blushed and glanced back at him again.

When they got up to their apartment, Maka giggled softly and put his hands on the taller mans chest and leaned up "your hair is pretty Soul, but so are your eyes…so pretty and red" he said, his words slurred slightly. "ok Maka, your wasted and you don't know what your saying" said Soul softly his face going pink, he put his hands on Maka's shoulders and steered him to the couch. Maka laughed softly and took of his boots with difficulty then took off the hat. Soul sat beside him and took his own shoes off, he sighed softly and ran his fingers thru his white hair. Maka scooted closer to Soul and put his hands back on Souls chest "Soul!" he whined pathetically.

'fuck, damn your to cute for your own damn good' Soul thought, putting a hand on Maka's head "what Maka?" he asked softly. "Soul, I want you to kiss me again" Maka said moving so he straddled the albino's lap, one leg on each side. Soul blushed dark red but put his hands on his mister's waist "y-you want me to do what?" he asked. "kiss me Soul!" Maka whined, wrapping his arms around Soul's neck and running his finger thru his snowy hair. Soul shivered and looked away. Maka whined loudly and wiggled, grinding against him slightly causing Soul to groan softly.

Soul looked at him and sighed "your gonna hate me tomorrow, but this is so worth it" he grabbed Maka by the hair and forced his head down so their lips smashed together. Maka moaned softly and pressed closer to him. Soul licked the misters lips, begging for entrance, Maka opened his mouth slightly and Soul slipped his tongue inside ands explored, their tongues fought for dominance, but eventually Maka gave up and tugged Soul's hair making him groan into his mouth, Soul squeezed Maka's sides in retaliation. Maka began to work at soul's vest buttons, he eventually got it unbuttoned and slid it off. Maka pulled away from the kiss, a string of spit connecting them, he licked his lips and giggled softly and tugged Soul's shirt "take it off" he said softly.

Soul raised an eyebrow and pulled the shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Maka grinned and put his hand back on Soul's chest and began to trace his chest with his fingertips, Soul shivered and unhooked the spiked collar then began to kiss Maka's neck, occasionally nipping at the soft skin, making his mister shiver and gasp. Soul began to unbutton Maka's shirt and suck on his neck. When he finished with the shirt he slid it off and grinned, running his fingers over the soft skin of his misters chest and back, he kissed down his neck and licked his collarbone gently. Maka wiggled in Soul's lap making the weapon groan "damn it Maka don't do that" Maka giggled "why? Afraid it might cause a boner?"

"yes"

"then I'm gonna keep doing it"

"you better fix it after words" Soul wanted these words to stop the mister but Makas words shocked him.

"gladly" Maka purred in his ear, making the weapon blush. Maka then proceeded to grind against Soul's hardening bludge and making him groan and bite into the misters neck.

"Maka if you keep this up I won't beable to hold back much longer" Soul groaned against Maka's neck. " then don't, I'm a screamer" he purred "make me a mute" Soul looked at him and grinned. He picked up the blonde and walked to his room and threw him on the bed then climbed over him and hovered for a moment "you have no idea how much self control I have" he said softly. "lose the control then" Maka purred, wrapping an arm around his neck the other around his midsection. Soul shook his head " I don't want to hurt you Maka" the mister whined and gently kneed his buldge " then let me bring you pleasure" Maka said softly. Soul blushed and blinked "your not serious"

"I'm very serious" Maka pushed him to the side and straddled him with a grin and began to fiddle with his jeans button. Soul propped himself up on his elbows and watched the other boy struggle slightly. Maka eventually got them undone and slid them down, soul kicking them off the rest of the way. Maka grinned and ran his fingers over Soul's buldge, causing the weapon to gasp and buck his hips slightly. "oooo someones excited" purred Maka. Soul blushed and looked away. Maka pouted and leaned forward and kissed Soul quickly, sticking his fingers down soul's boxers "lets see if your as big as I think you are" Maka said softly. Soul looked at him "o your not aloud to do that yet" he said with a smirk " not till your out of those pants" Maka blinked then giggled and began to take them off, he dropped them to the floor and stuck his fingers back down Soul's boxers. Soul groaned slightly when Maka's fingers brushed the top. Maka glanced at him and grinned running his fingers down the length of it then grabbing hold of it. "wow Soul your bigger then I thought" Maka said in slight surprise. "why the hell where you thinking about my dick?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

Maka giggled and began to move his hand making Soul mewl and groan. "fuck Maka!" he groaned throwing his head back and panting slightly. "that's what I want" Maka pouted. "im not doing that to you" Soul said softly then groaned loader as Maka went faster. Finally Soul came and was laying on his back his breathing ragged "holy…shit" he gasped softly and Maka crawled up beside him and snuggled against him. Soul wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer" sleep now" Soul muttered "I'm gonna get beat for this in the morning" he sighed then closed his eyes

* * *

><p>AN: I have more time then I should…..sorry guys no 4th encounter (the butt stuff) (if anyone can name what tv show thats from extra kudos for you) soul had fun though! I need to get maka wasted more often :D next chapter should be fun to write. Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
